generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Gatlocke/Quotes
Badlands :Gatlocke: Good, they're right on time... Whadoya think of the spy glass? Am I taking this pirate thing too far? I haven't begun a cliché, have I? :Minion: No, Gatlocke. It fits you. :Gatlocke: Oh, good! Because if you'd said 'yes', I would have thrown you off the cliff. (Laughs) No, seriously. I would have. :Gatlocke: Ladies and gentlemen, the convoy is directly beneath us! Wait... do we have any ladies in my gang? ...no ladies? We need to get with the times! Let's see about getting some ladies in the gang. … Gentlemen! Grab your weapons, charge up the scramblers, and attack! :Gatlocke: Ready the ion cannon thingamabobs! :Gatlocke: As of this moment, the unstable nanites have officially been jacked. :Gatlocke: (To Six) Give me a reason, give me one good reason... (Laughs) Only kidding! Like I need a reason.” (Shoots at Six) :Gatlocke: Gentlemen! Congratulations on a job well done. Your commitment to... oh, forget it. Just open the truck! :Gatlocke: (Referring to toilet paper) Feel that? It's quilted. This is the good kind. But I won't be able to really enjoy it... until I have those nanites! :Minion: I found something... :Gatlocke: Something is good... :Minion: Our scout took this image when the convoy left the 'proving grounds. :Gatlocke: I like how he framed this shot. See the rock formation in the foreground here? :Minion: This is from the canyon... where did our delivery truck go? :Gatlocke: Why are you asking me? I don't know where it went! Fan out, dig around the desert! Find me that truck... and an Iced Tea! :Gatlocke: Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Gatlocke: anarchist, struggling businessman, scoundrel... Okay, that's a lie. I'm not 'struggling'... but, lemme ask you! Do you like rules? :Rex: Can't say I do. :Gatlocke: Me neither. I hate them. It's why me and my men live by the anarchist code. For us, there are no rules. :Minion: Excepts no cursing. :Gatlocke: (hits the minion) True! We're anarchists, not animals. :Gatlocke: You know what I'm talking about... I feel like we have a connection. We're practically friends! So, if you could do me a favor, it would help me out a lot. :Rex: What kind of favor? :Gatlocke: I need you to hand over the truck. I mean, I really need you to hand it over...! Now. :Gatlocke: Please don't play dumb with me. (Rex gets upset and summons smack hands) Oooh, I like this kid! (Rex and his friends run away) I have a bad case of EVO envy...” :Gatlocke: That's what I love: an optimist! (Hugs Rex) I love this kid! :Gatlocke: Me, Gatlocke, insane? Frankly, I don't see it... :Gatlocke: Just let me have 'em. I'll split the money with you down the middle: 50/40? :Rex: Wow, after all that, you're nothing but a common thief. :Gatlocke: Common? Common?! Tear open the truck! :Gatlocke: (Rex threatening to blow up everyone) You wouldn't dare... :Rex: Or would I? You say we're a lot alike. :Gatlocke: You would... :Gatlocke: (To Rex) You should have taken the deal! :Gatlocke: (To Rex) You know what your problem is? You're a terrible businessman. :Gatlocke: (Referring to Rex's BFS) Oo, I like that! :Gatlocke: I don't suppose I could convince you to join me? You could live the life! No one telling you what to do... :Rex: Can you just shut up for longer than a second?! :Gatlocke: ...how long was that? :Gatlocke: You can pretend to be better, but in the end, you're just like me... :Rex: There's one big difference between you and me! :Gatlocke: And that is...? :Rex: You can't fly! :(Gatlocke goes over the ravine, Rex flies away) :Gatlocke: (Referring to Six's comment) The wrong hands, he says? ...I'm in a terrible rush. The nanites, pretty please? (Aims his energy cannon) :Gatlocke: (To Rex) Let's call it a tie? ...we can finish our conversation later! (Providence hauls him off). Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes